In lift installations up to a certain conveying height the engine room can be omitted in the buildings concerned, and thus costs are saved and spaced gained. In the case of lift installations of that kind the lift drive, and in a given case, control equipment belonging thereto, therefore have to be arranged in the lift shaft.
A lift installation having a lift drive arranged in the lift shaft has become known by European Patent Application EP 0 849 209 A1. In that case two columns are provided which extend through the lift shaft to a shaft pit. A mounting plate, on which the lift drive is fastened, is provided at the upper end of one column. A lift cage is guided at guide rails which are retained at the columns by means of clamps in such a manner that they are functionally separate from the columns and the load of the lift drive is conducted into the shaft pit solely by way of the column supporting the mounting plate.
The present invention has the object of proposing an assembly arrangement by which a better load distribution can be achieved.